


Blissful Dissaray

by Sushi_inu98



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushi_inu98/pseuds/Sushi_inu98
Summary: You loved two men. Two men loved you. Lust was powerful, and you were weak.Or, you get double fucked.





	Blissful Dissaray

**Author's Note:**

> Aight! First story on Ao3! Not my first time writing, though.
> 
> I find it so upsetting that more people don't do reader insert smut with Tales characters more. I literally created both the Eizen/Reader and Zavied/Reader tags. See that in the tags? That didn't exist before me.
> 
> Please enjoy!

You squirmed under the scrutiny, face burning like countless flames in some kind of satanic pyre. The balance of searing crimson fire and soothing cobalt waters was an easy peace at the moment, those eyes watching eagerly as you stripped yourself, as per their demands.

"Hold on, hold on." Zaveid suddenly spoke in a smooth instruction for a moment of your time. Save for that which you'd already offered.

"W-what now?" You asked him bitterly, voice shaky.

He held his hands up defensively, a Cheshire smile scrawling upon his tanned lips. "Whoa now, kitten, don't be so eager to scratch. Though I love the enthusiasm~" He said hungrily, his voice a sultry dare as he grinned salaciously. So typical of him.

"If you have something to s-say, now is a damn good time." You reminded him of your current occupation, a fluctuating of your hips an entrancing reminder.

He chuckled at your venomous tone, the sound more gruff than usual; clear evidence of his arousal. "Well, I can't help but notice you're mostly naked," He pointed out, a hand inching slightly away from his interlaced arms to show as much.

"How very observant." You retorted flatly.

"But," He began, cutting you off before further banter ensued, your sharp tongue all too enticing for him to risk exposure to, lest he face infection, "I would really reeeally like to help you with that~" He said in a tone ever so wrung with desire; his general teasing inflections failing with the barest cracks in his deep voice.

You grinned wickedly at him, breasts bare as you had removed the top part of your dress, your bottom half still remaining. Though your laced panties remained, they clung to your body, the material and small amount of areas they covered leaving precious little to the imagination.

"Ooh~? You mean with this~?" You began to purr, your dashing fingers slowly creeping to the edges of your dress, hiking it up and around your hip and thigh.

You could practically hear the arousal in the room; hissing and the sucking of teeth sending a chill down your spine.

"Mmmm-hmmmm~" He sinfully replied in a husky sigh, a delectable pink tongue darting out to slowly wet dry lips. You smiled pridefully.

Zaveid, patience spent, moved from his spot, chair creaking in response to his sudden movement. Nothing would stop him from getting his way. Nothing, save for the hand that roughly wrapped around his wrist, jerking him away from you. His disdainful look was prominent on his handsome features as he eyed the man beside him.

"Not just yet, Zaveid. I think you've had your fair share. Remember, she's here for both of us." Eizen, whose eyes shown with a delicious amount of ferocity as the words left his inviting mouth, practically snarled at the beautifully brown man.

Zaveid scoffed, ripping his wrist from the other mans grasp, taking it in his own as he flicked it repeatedly. "Ugh, this is ridiculous. Don't touch me. It makes me feel... weird." He said, voice rather disgusted. Having another guy touch him in such a...state, did not please him.

"Easily done," Eizen stated, his marginally taciturn tone betrayed only by the grumbling in his chest, "after all, it's not you I want to touch." He growled, eyes gazing at you with what you could only describe as carnal: savage.

Zaveid's red eyes darting quickly between the both of you multiple times, his face progressively more aggravated as he noted the festering desire nurtured mutually between Eizen and yourself. A twitch of his brow and deepening of his displeased frown, he sighed, relenting.

"Yeah, yeah. What the hell ever. Just remember that next time, got it?" Zaveid begrudgingly withdrew, backing away to return to his chair as he crossed his arms and legs. His eyes, however, kept immovably still on your shivering form.

Eizen strode quickly to you, his blue orbs scanning rapidly on the expanse of your delectable body. You felt yourself tremble at how his eyes feasted at the sight of your partial nudity before him, excitement bubbling up and down your thighs.

His breathing was heavy, his hands slightly outstretched so as to quickly close the damnable distance between you. He was on you in only seconds; waiting not even a moment after getting to you before enclosing your mouth with his, his hungry groans reverberating against your skin.

You mewed in his hold, hands now touching, prodding, feeling every piece of your body available to him. However, when he attempted to trek his hands lower than your shoulders or stomach respectively, you would callously swat him away. He drew his face away from your hair, where he had resided comfortably, to look at you in slight disdain, a growl escaping the confines of his throat and chest.

You smirked deviously. Of course his antics aroused you. Of course you wanted him to ravage you senseless--but even better than to give in to the beast howling inside was to deprive him of that which he craved. To overwhelm him with his own need for you. To see just how far you could push him over that maddening edge of the promise of release at which he currently teetered. He would be uncontrollable. Much like the mad animal, you wanted him to suffer in his own desire.

Besides, you couldn't get too riled up. You couldn't forget: it wasn't just the two of you here. You had Zaveid as well. Zaveid, who was presently chuckling madly on his wooden stool.

"Ooh, nice try, but no dice!" He continued to jab, openly mocking Eizen's failed attempts to pleasure both you as well as himself.

"Shut up." Eizen quickly barked, his voice low and rough. Oh, how it ignited a flame in you.

You ran a finger along the line of Eizen's jaw, capturing his full attention. "You can touch me wherever you want to--just not those places." You quietly informed before placing your hands on his shoulders, allowing him to cage you against the wall.

Almost as soon as the words had been spoken his hands were on you. As close as he could possibly manage, resting only briefly near the rim of your panty line. His eyes darted up to meet yours, gauging your reaction. Your gaze said quite simply, move on. He did so.

Your attention then shifted to Zaveid, who seemed ready to burst with both jealousy and arousal at any given moment. Wonderful. Lining your lips with a devilish grin, you made yourself more available to his vision through Eizen's body. His eyes hadn't left you once since you'd begun, and you doubted quite seriously that he would remove them anytime soon.

A salacious thought crossed your mind suddenly. One which you felt keen on enacting.

Eizen, whose strong hands were furiously pawing at every random spot of your body--though mostly rubbing your hips--nearly gasped with his every breath. You could clearly see the erection trapped within his dark pants begging to be shown some semblance of attention. You denied, begrudgingly, for the moment, but you could allow for some other kind of vindication which he sought.

"Eizen," You called quietly, his eyes quickly on your face at the erotic sound of his name through your teasing lips, "Fondle them." You whispered into his ear.

He needn't be told twice.

Like gunfire his hands shot up to your breasts, a rather large, drawn out moan fell from his mouth at the much needed contact with your full mounds as he kneaded, squeezed and fisted them. You felt a jolt of pleasure quickly rush up your spine as he held you in his palms, slowly rubbing the whole of your ample bosom in circular motions. The sensations were delectable, and you made quite sure that someone could tell just how pleased you were.

Your eyes darted quickly to Zaveid, whose fingers dug into the sides of his seat, teeth clenched. You began to keen in Eizen's hold, the sound so, so very overtly sexual and all too deliberate. You kept your eyes locked with his from across the room, being very careful to hit a pitch just high enough and just erotic enough to both hit his ears and titillate his senses. It seemed to work overly well.

"You're a damned tease, kitten." He seethed through gritted teeth.

Your eyes followed the open slit of his black coat, the soft caramel skin of his abdomen leading all the way down to where the distinct bulge in his pants remained leashed. Bound in restrictive trousers he wore with the intent to draw attention with his perfectly built body. What delicious irony that his ploy for women should backfire this way.

"What's the matter," You queried mockingly, breath labored, "Does my gentle Zaveid want touch me? How cute. I want to touch you, you know." You teased, his reaction perfect. A long growl his response.

Your noises ceased not once, though the effect they had was powerful, it was not simply Zaveid suffering from your seduction.

A sudden mew ripped passed your lips as you felt Eizen's finger pinch your hardened nipples in a manner none too gentle, his clothed manhood jutting madly against your barely even covered pelvis.

"E-Eizen! Not so rough! Stop!" You began to plead as you anchored yourself by curling your shaking digits in his white over shirt.

Previously, he had discarded his black coat and the black shirt as well, leaving him in his white dress shirt and the orange shirt beneath it. Though his raging hard on was now released, he still wore his pants and boots as well.

You cried out wantonly as he relentlessly bucked his hips into yours, your underwear completely drenched at his pulverizing dry humping. Hooking his arms under your knees briefly, he wrapped your legs around his waist as he pinned you to the wall, your head falling back with a strangled moan as his hands returned to your breasts.

He simultaneously rolled your fleshy mounds in his hands, pinching your sensitive buds as well. His hard cock kept at your entrance, repeatedly stroking your swelling folds as he hooked a finger in your panties, moving them aside. His breath flared up the side of your face and neck where he kept his face buried, teeth occasionally nipping either the tender flesh of your nape or the lobe of your ear.

You nearly screamed as you felt his uncovered digit slip inside you with great ease, your juices running down your thighs. His middle finger eased inside your sopping cunt, plunging it deeper until you scratched at his neck. He grinned.

Bingo.

He began to thrust his long, dexterous finger in and out, flexing it against your insides while massaging your breast. You wailed at his lack of mercy, face contorted in bliss as his gruelingly rough tempo continued.

"You're such a good girl, (y/n). Letting me finger fuck you like this." His sultry voice purred, his intent to further prod you.

Honestly, you were shocked Zaveid had allowed for this to continue for as long as he had. This, you surmised, meant he wanted to watch as you got played like a harp. From the occasional swears and grunts coming from across the room, you were likely correct. He seemed to enjoy watching.

In the deep reserves of your womanhood, you felt a trembling, your walls clenching and unclenching furiously as Eizen deigned to ad a second finger in your wet cunt. Your sounds of fabulous disarray increased in volume and frequency, a sure sign of what was to come, per se.

A few more calculated and deliberate rough hits from his fingers to that sweet, sweet spot, you came with a shrill cry, your legs bringing him closer as your essence pooled into his hands as he excepted with delight the warmth of your juices.

Magnificent rapture was yours as your orgasm began to fade, your head lulling to the side as he kissed your neck gently in flurries.

"Ahem." The silence was broken, the sound causing you to open your eyes, somewhat displeased.

There stood Zaveid, who had relocated from his stool to stand jeeringly as his arms crossed over his toned chest, a fit obviously brewing. You then felt slightly guilty for having left him out, his feelings blatant.

His gloved finger tapped his forearm in impatience. "And just what the hell happened to fair? You bastard." He frowned in annoyance.

Eizen smirked victoriously, closing his eyes as he began to pet your folds, causing you to light up slightly in arousal. "This is fair. I'm the one who loves her the most, obviously. You should be grateful I even let you watch." The blonde said with an air of pride about him, his words meant to cause great offense to the tan male.

His plan succeeded flawlessly.

Zaveid, scowling just shy of hatefully in Eizen's direction, placed his hands to rest on his hips. "Oh yeah? Well, you just bought yourself a ticket to the backdoor." He gestured to your ass, offending you slightly.

Eizen looked angrily at the man, blue eyes flaring with ferocity. "Excuse me?! I'm the one who her got her this wet, it's only fair I should--"

Zaveid cut off his line of thought, chuckling sightly as he waved his hands dismissively. "Oh, no! No, no, no sir! You rode out that fair crap as far as you're gonna. Now, get off my kitten so I can get to work." Zaveid motioned with his fingers for Eizen to remove himself from you.

Eizen remained momentarily, looking at you before returning to thought. His need had yet to be sated, his cock throbbing painfully as the thought of your silky, velvet womanhood wrapped tightly around his dick caused him to outwardly groan. Zaveid, however, would likely be inclined to pistol whip him should he attempt to fuck you. He sighed, blues eyes staring scornfully at Zaveid.

He stepped away from you, giving the other male free reign. Zaveid grinned. "Thaanks~" He mocked, earning him a spiteful glare.

His attention then turned fully to you, his red gems looking you up and down, lingering in certain places as he took a thoughtful pose, fingers pressed to his chin as his hand cradled his elbow, humming inquisitively before his eyes reached your own.

"Mm-mmm, what a beautiful mess you make." His low voice beckoned, egging you on.

He stepped forward, his face mere inches from your own as he moved with the killing intent of a Daemon, his hand slipping under your chin to gently cup it, bringing you further forward. Your knees began to quiver as you felt the tension in your lower abdomen build once more.

"Such a cute expression." He said in a husky whisper as he closed the gap, softly and slowly placing his lips to yours.

You mewled as he licked your closed mouth tactfully, laving long, assured lines along your bottom lip before probing with his tongue the entrance of your moist cavern. Hyper sensitive from your previous orgasm, you had not the will to combat him or his desire. You complied, opening your mouth for him to assault--which he all too eagerly accepted.

You moaned loudly, throwing your arms around his neck while his tongue sought to burrow deep inside your hot hole. Your hands rubbed him vigorously, delving under his coat to stroke the muscles of his finely toned back. He grunted receptively, folding one of his strong arms around your torso as the other pawed your ass. You bucked unintentionally into his savage erection, the sensation forcing a long and low moan from the depths of his chest. He purposefully repeated the motion, causing you to whine pitifully.

His lukewarm appendage interlaced with yours, your mouths locked together in a skin searing kiss. He recoiled slightly, your entwined tongues now visible, his smirking mouth pushing you further toward the abyss.

He then pulled away fully, leaving you both to pant, though his breath was considerably more controlled. Chuckling heatedly, he placed a hand on your shaking hip as he lowered himself down, his eyes still peering daringly in your (e/c) orbs.

His touch left altogether only just long enough for him to rid himself of his gloves, then repositioning his grip on your trembling side. You jumped as he slid a finger through your moist folds, intentionally ghosting over your tactile nub, earning him a gasp.

"I guess he wasn't kidding. Your positively drenched," His gutteral tone mused, both hands now on your hips as he brought your lower half closer to his face, his breath fanning your sex, "But I guess I helped with that, huh?"

With that, he brought the treat of your cunt to his mouth, a sharp scream as his reward. You could feel his deep, throaty chuckles reverberating against the sensitive flesh of your womanhood, the feeling delightful and welcome as your hand shot to his hair.

"Careful not to overstimulate her, Zaveid." Eizen chided, looking as if he wanted desperately to stroke himself, his expression tight and pained.

With the way he was staring cravingly at you, you wanted to feel him yet again as he fucked you with his eyes. Another lick from Zaveid's tongue wrung another loud, strangled groan from your throat. Your unoccupied hand, feeling rather left out, made its way to play with your tits, your other pushing yourself into his mouth as you began to buck uncontrollably against his face. He didn't seem to mind.

His diligent, slippery muscle flicked your clit, the whole of his tongue now laving the expanse of your soaked cunt. He could taste your arousal as he now began to probe your entrance. You then shouted, pulling him away. He seemed rather slighted.

You looked at him apologetically before giving Eizen your attention, your face contorted and pathetic. "E-Eizen, come h-here." You pleaded.

He was quick to respond, immediately rushing to your side as you panted and whined, body painfully needy.

Zaveid wiped his face, pride alight in his crimson hued eyes. "Can't take much more, huh?"

"N-no!" You keened, the sound akin to mournful as you seemed nearly distraught.

That did it. They then felt their hearts ache within their chests at your weakened, vulnerable state, gazing upon you almost as one would a starving child. They were the ones who'd brought you to this, and they'd be the ones to sate you.

You unexpectedly felt the careening of soft lips against yours, recognizing them as Eizen's. You cried into his mouth as he embraced you, his rigid dick pressing to your thigh.

"Oi! I said I take the front, dammit!" Zaveid pushed the pale mans shoulder, breaking your contact.

"I don't care what you say, I'm taking the front. I want to hold (y/n)." He stated unapologetically, again holding you close.

Zaveid scoffed. "And I want a million gald! Besides, I'm bigger anyway, so by all rights it should be me! Now get back there!" He demanded.

You wailed in Eizen's chest abruptly, jutting your hips against his cock. "Please!" You begged.

The bickering ended swiftly, though not without Eizen glowering at the other man as he shifted to stand behind you, Zaveid moving in front. You quickly hugged the tan male close, your breath hot on his skin as he locked your leg around his waist, leaving the other for Eizen to do with as he pleased.

"Are you ready?" They asked you simultaneously, looking briefly at one another before returning their gazes to you. You nodded.

You shuddered, feeling Zaveid jutting and rubbing the head of his member teasingly to your sopping pussy, and Eizen as he nestled himself near your ass. The world then went black, the feeling of Zaveid breeching your sex with his devastating girth, causing you to scream--a sound of which they both seemed to approve. Zaveid eased himself deeper inside of you, his arms around your shoulders in an embrace as Eizen pushed your hips down onto the tan male to further envelope his cock with your seeping velvet cavern.

You shouted yet again, digging your fingers into the soft material of Zaveid's coat as you felt Eizen fill your ass with his punishing dick, releasing a fevered moan as he entered you slowly. You clutched the clothing on his shoulders, the feel of their generous sexes penetrating you conjointly thieving you of the breath in your body. The body which you offered them eagerly.

Zaveid rolled his head to the side, ready to begin his onslaught. "Pretty tight, aren't you, kitten?" He spoke, blitzing his cock swiftly inside you.

You gasped, the motion a comely sensation, the sound of your sweet keening emboldening Eizen. Fingers digging your hips, he began to thrust inside your ass, the effects of your constricting orifice immediate.

You felt completely enraptured: their daunting sizes pulverizing your insides as you squirmed between their heaving chests. Eizen's voice grunted beside your ear, his cheek pressed to yours while he massaged your ass with his girth roughly from within, occasionally laving you with piety as he kissed your face, praising your shapely body for the sheer, unadulterated pleasure it brought him as you sucked his dick dry with your end. You turned face to him, his lips meeting yours feverishly.

Zaveid, not one to simply watch as his beloved lost herself in another, lunged his pulchritudinous cock deeper into your dripping heat, his speed increasing as his hips rocked against yours, your eyes widening as he impaled you in furious strokes, the head of his girth scraping gruelingly at your cervix. His hand brought your face closer to his, an amorous look harbored in his eyes.

"You've been picking favorites all day, kitten," He pouted, his harsh thrusting ceasing, instead sheathing himself fully inside you as he slowly moved his hips in circular ministrations, "I'm starting to feel more like a third wheel than an actual rival."

He gingerly rested his face only a movement away from contact with your own, his voice sweet and low as he virtually came to a halt. Though, Eizen continued to jut madly inside of your back entrance, the exchange obviously upsetting him.

"If you don't want me, all you have to do is say," He said silently, clearly attempting to shield his words from Eizen's ears, "Don't lie just to spare my feelings. I'd rather you be happy without me than be a tagalong."

You then flashed him a look of pure amity, cupping his face in your hands as you touched his forehead to yours. "Oh, Zaveid, I'm so sorry I made you feel this way. I'm horrible for not noticing sooner," you smiled sweetly, pecking him quickly, "I love you, Zaveid, I promise."

You intertwined your tongues and enclosed one another's lips, humming as his rhythmic propulsion began once more.

Eizen tugged you slightly, tearing your mouth from Zaveid as he spooned you from behind, trapping your backside as he ravaged your ass with great force.

Zaveid frowned. "We were having a moment, Eizen." He griped as he watched Eizen again thrust his tongue in your waiting mouth, one hand gripping your hair to keep your head affixed to him.

He removed his mouth from yours, eyes pleading. "You love me, don't you, (y/n)?" He queried, his tone more vulnerable than you could ever recall him sounding.

"Of course I l-love you! I love you with a-all of my heart." You assured him.

Eizen purred in great approval of your words, lovingly nuzzling the nape of your neck and the searing skin there.

The tan skinned male growled, taking one of your mounds in his teeth, fucking you with vigor. You blissfully acknowledged how their impetus motions were perfectly in sync, their brutal erections rubbing, stoking and just simply violating you deeply and fully. You could feel them stretching you thoroughly, their movements violent and nearly difficult to withstand. Frankly, your ability to accept them inside of your body was waning as their cocks brutalized you, each sure, hard, agonizing stab of their rigid dicks against the roof of your cunt and ass respectively causing you to gasp for the air their chests wrung from your battered vessel as they pushed against you simultaneously, beating your insides with the unmerciful sizes of their cocks. It was nirvana.

"Y-you two are... s-so in ssync~~ it f-feels sooo goo~od." You shook in labored breaths, panting out your broken words.

They removed their previously entranced faces from your contorting, euphoric one, glancing at each other as they felt the truth of your words in how your body bounced on their thick members. They both frowned deeply, intentionally thrusting in rough, completely random hits inside of you. There was no longer any rhythm--just pulverizing thrusts to reach deep within you. You should have kept your mouth shut.

Eizen fucked your bowels viciously, Zaveid banging your cunt with fervent, powerful thrusts. You could feel the coil tightening, the grazing sensations of their rough dicks prodding at the tactility of your insides left you to convulse, milking their respective girths.

Zaveid reveled in the richness of your wetness surrounding him, delighting in the way your dripping walls would greedily clutch him with his every withdrawal from your heat. He gave special attention to your chest; licking anywhere from the brilliant gorge of yours breasts, the enticing swell of your ample mounds to the tips of your nipples.

Eizen ran rampant in his thrusting, piercing you in a flurry of harsh, unforgiving strokes as he allowed your wailing to fill his ears. He fondled whatever breast Zaveid had not occupied, kissing and nipping your neck as his dick flexed in and out of your sopping core.

They filled you up so perfectly, the liaison they felt for you appearing in their unyielding strikes, the percussion setting your body aflame.

The angle at which Zaveid had positioned himself allowed you to stroke yourself against pelvis, your swollen nub begging to be shown some proper attention. They both seemed to catch how your enraptured noises increased, their volume and frequency a sign of how close you were to sweet release. They both slid one hand each down the trail of your stomach, now furiously pawing your clit.

You were unable to last much longer, the combined sensations of the hard dicks fucking you paired with their fingers playing between your folds, and you were out. You screamed, Eizen holding your heaving chest, pressing your back to the broad expanse of his own as Zaveid curled his fingers in yours, holding your hand as he buried his face in your chest as you came.

They rode out your orgasm, their faces twisting as your holes squeezed them agonizingly tightly, milking them hard as the walls of your ass and cunt pulsed madly, clenching around them. A few more rough thrusts, and Zaveid soon followed, groaning as he threw his head back, releasing his seed to fill you deep within your womb. Eizen came not long after, sucking his teeth as his face fell to your hair, his breathing heavy in the weight of his orgasm, his cum pooling inside the recesses of your bowls.

The room was now silent, save for the sounds of your gasping as they unsheathed themselves, their cum dribbling down your thighs visibly, the sheer amount of their seed that you had just intaken impressive, as well as slightly overwhelming.

They watched you drip their cum from your orifices, eyes feasting on the exquisite sight of their essence spilling from your insides. They then cradled you, exclaiming softly and sweetly their undying affection for you. You received their feelings, as well as returned them, though you knew in your heart that this could last only so long before sharing you half and half ceased to be enough. Still, for now, you would revel in their arms around you, embracing you, loving you.

For now, you were simply content to be loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Done! Whew! Finally got something posted! I hope you liked it! 
> 
> You can also find me on Wattpad! Try searching teepopasta or Auj_Oulean_Monkey. That's also where I first posted this story, so you'll find it there, too. Please, watch out for more if you enjoyed this! 
> 
> Stay thirsty, my friends


End file.
